


Father

by Qiralyn_Cassette



Series: Irko Week 2020 [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh adopts Zuko, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiralyn_Cassette/pseuds/Qiralyn_Cassette
Summary: Zuko disowns someone
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Irko Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995493
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Father

His back is straight and he holds his head up high as he walks down the halls. He says nothing to the guards as he walks by so focused on his current task.

Outside the door, he takes a deep breath as one of the guards unlocks the door for him.

It’s not the first time confronting his fa-No! Not anymore. He takes another deep breath in and out.

It’s not the first time confronting Ozai.

He goes in when the guards open the door, the door closes immediately after he steps in.

“Well well, looks like my son has finally decided to come to visit his poor lonely father.”

Ozai says as he greets him with a smirk

In and out, in and out.

“Looks like you finally got your wish.” he finally says after an uncomfortable silence

Ozai looks at him with a raised eyebrow

“My wish?” Ozai asks intrigued and eyes Zuko suspiciously

“You no longer have a son.” he tells him.

Ozai laughs

“You’ll always be my son.” Ozai says as he smiles wickedly at him.

“I have officially disowned you as my father. You are no longer my father and I am no longer your son.” He finally says.

“Let me guess… I have a new nephew.” Ozai says still trying to rile him up

He thinks for a moment

“You do.” He says and smiles proudly which infuriates Ozai

He leaves the cell without saying another word or sparing a glance at Ozai

Outside the cell, he feels that a big burden has been lifted

He goes outside to find his **father** waiting for him.


End file.
